goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Deleseur
Victor is a student at Teddy's high school. He is president of the A.V. club. He is as academic as Teddy and shares an understanding of her desire to go to college. Because he is open about his intelligence, and unfortunately because he wears glasses, he is labeled as a nerd by other students and as a result has never been invited to a party until the episode, Baby's First Vacation. He is portrayed by Kevin Covais, known for being a finalist on American Idol Season 5. Personality He is very intelligent and has an affinity with cameras and various technology. He can be friendly when approached and has shown a fondness for Teddy Duncan, He has been willing to help Teddy fool her parents into thinking that she had fallen ill. He cares deeply for Victoria and has a clear dislike for Spencer because he knows about Spencer's actions in past relationships and holds him to this, showing that he has a tendency to hold grudges to the people who have hurt those he cares for. Appearance Victor has a seemingly awkward style when compared to his fellow students, he often wears a dark blazer over sweater vests and smart black shoes with dark pants, In terms of physical appearance Victor possesses cropped brown hair, which in some lights is pale and in others dark, and wears a pair of thick glasses over his eyes. He is usually seen wearing some sort of school blazer. He has a kind face. Relationships Teddy Duncan He helps Teddy trick her parents into thinking she's sick in return for an invitation to her party. They seem to be somewhat friends but more acquaintances. Nonetheless, they get along very well. He sometimes serves as Teddy's study partner. Through season 4 they become close friends and both end up students at Yale. Ivy Wentz Ivy dislikes Victor from the start mostly because he is nerdy. She also forgets his name from time to time. Victoria Zong Victor was revealed to have taken the ending of their relationship personally, and didn't hesitate to go up against her in the school debate, it seems that they are both very competitive and as Victoria is a romantic at heart she believed that her relationship with Victor lacked passion until she heard him sing, afterwards they reconciled to which Victor seemed overjoyed and calling her "Darling" and embracing her, he cares deeply about Victoria. Victoria is far more intelligent than Victor. Spencer Walsh Although they have never interacted onscreen, Victor has mentioned Spencer more than once to Teddy and is aware that he and Teddy have once again resumed their relationship. He has a dislike towards Spencer, presumably something to do with the fact that Spencer cheated on Teddy with a girl named Skylar. Nonetheless, he respects the fact that they are a couple. Appearances Season 3 *Baby's First Vacation *Teddy and the Bambino *Study Buddy Season 4 *The Unusual Suspects *Fright Knight * Sister, Sister * Accepted *Good Bye Charlie Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Friends Category:Friends of Teddy Category:Boyfriend Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters